


Sleepy Boi Family

by LampLight143



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Children, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Childhood, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Everyone Lives Together, Fluff, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt is a dad, Kid Fic, M/M, Minecraft, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Past Child Abuse, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, eveyone is a child, skeppy and bad are married, tubbo is adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143
Summary: Philza has always loved his sons Wilbur and Tommy. Even when Techno showed up in his life he was beyond grateful that he was able to meet the boy. After finding Tubbo on the side of the road in a box he was happy to take in another son... He loved his family, his farm, and was so happy he had friendly neighbors who helped them around the farm. But when new people are moving onto the farm what chaos will rise?------------------------------------------Five adults try to take care of eleven kids on one farm...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 436





	1. Philza's Family

The man had long blonde hair that was tied up in a loose braid. He really needed to cut it sooner or later. His hat was white and green, somehow still being on his head despite the wind. He wore a light green shirt and loose light green pants underneath a black robe. There were two holes cut in the rob so his black bird wings could poke through, the huge limbs folded behind him. Not like he used them for much of anything these days... His sandals patted on the dirt road with each step, the village behind him getting further and further away. 

There was a young boy in his arms, being about 7 years old. His blonde hair was puffy and was swept to the side, some strands covering his forehead. His blue eyes were wandering from one thing to another, the boy looking at everything that moved. He wore a white shirt that had a red collar and red sleeves, the shirt being a little bit too big. His pants were cuffed at the bottom, his black shoes looking so snug on his tiny feet.

Philza was carrying Tommy down the road from town, his other two sons at the house. The older man knew that Tommy needed to get out of the house once in a while so he thought it would be a good day to bring him to the store. The man had bought a few bags of food and other items for his family. Philza was a single father that took care of three boys, all of them being somewhat of a struggle. But it wasn’t like he minded. They were still his sons. So all in all Philza loved his life as a single parent who worked on a farm with his boys and another family who lived on the same plot of land. 

“Hey dad…? What’s that thingy?” Tommy asked as he turned quickly in his father’s arms. Philza didn’t even translate what the boy had said, trying to get both arms around Tommy before he fell to the ground. Tommy noticed his father’s struggle so he just sat there, sometimes shifting to help Philza hold onto him. 

“Tommy you can’t just do that while I’m walking- And what are you talking about?” Philza asked with a sigh once he finally got a hold of his son. Tommy just pointed over to something on the side of the dirt road. Philza was quick to walk over to the strange object, soon getting closer and realizing what it was. 

It was a small brown box that was open to the world. It seemed pretty beaten, the box caving in on itself at some points. But what caught Philza’s attention was the fact that the box moved. It would shift from side to side once in a while making Philza curious. He slowly sat Tommy on the ground so he could approach the object in the box without worrying it would hurt his son. 

When he looked inside he saw a young boy that was not that younger than Tommy. His brown hair was matted and tangled and his face was covered in dirt. Philza was quick to go into dad mode, scooping the boy up in his arms and hugging him close. He looked to be about 6 years old and the clothes he was wearing were pretty beat up. His green button up shirt was ripped but not beyond repair. His brown pants seemed a bit too tight on his body and the boy was completely barefoot. The brunette hugged onto a small bee plush he was left with, that tag reading the name “Toby” on it. 

“Hey buddy… I’m not going to hurt you ok? It’s going to be ok” Philza said in the most comforting voice he could muster as he held the boy in his arms. “Is your name Toby?” Philza asked and the brunette looked at the older man, soon nodding as he clutched the bee plush closer to his chest. Philza could tell the boy was shy. But that’s exactly how one of his other sons had acted when he adopted them so he didn’t really mind. He was used to it… 

“Do you know who left you here Toby? Do... Do you have any family or know how long you’ve been there in that box? Did you see who left you there? Anything?” The boy shook his head and Philza sighed as he ran his hand through the boy’s messy hair. Soon he was picking up Tommy in his other arm. He held them both, one toddler on each arm and soon started walking again on the path back to his farm. He looked back at the box the boy was left in one last time before turning forward to walk. 

“So your name is Tubbo? That’s a pretty cool name,” Tommy said and Philza let out a chuckle at how the boy mispronounced the brunette’s name. Tommy wasn’t the best when it came to reading so he couldn’t blame the boy for not being able to say the boy’s name. He was about to correct Tommy until he saw the brunette in his other arm smile and nod. That’s when Pholza realized that the younger boy liked the name Tubbo. So he just let Tommy call him Tubbo in hopes the younger gets more comfortable. 

“So you were Tubbo in a box! Tubbox!” Tommy cheered and Tubbo seemed to cheer as well. The two young boys laughed and Philza was glad they were getting along. Once in a while he would glance down at Tubbo, making sure he wasn’t showing any signs of sickness or anything else he should be worried about. But when he saw the two boys laughing and joking about he let out a sigh and kept walking. He zoned out while he was walking, barely hearing what the two young boys had to say. He would pop back into the conversation at some points but all Tommy was doing was explaining the family to Tubbo. 

Soon a huge arch was coming into view, a sign marking the land. Philza smiled when he saw his farm, the plot of land surrounded by a fence with lanterns so mobs couldn’t get inside. There were different buildings strewn across the land plus a barn in the middle of it all. He could even see the farm house in the distance, the place where he lived with his sons and now the new addition to the family. Next to his own house was another house where another family lived. Philza had been friends with the adults for a long time and when they needed a job to support their family he was happy to give them a home. Tubbo was looking at the land like it was the coolest thing he had ever seen and Tommy was bragging that this was where he lived. 

“Alright… I left your brothers at the neighbor's house. I can’t leave them unsupervised for long… So we’ve just got to pick them up. After that we’re going to clean up Tubbo here and get him new clothes,” Philza said as he walked the path to their neighbor's house. He soon heard some shouts and screams from the house and the blonde man just sighed. Tubbo looked at the house and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Tommy just looked excited to see what was going on in the small house. “Well… That is if your brothers haven’t completely destroyed each other.”

Philza knocked on the door and soon he saw the jiggling the door knob. He expected to see an adult opening the door. But when the white door swung open all he saw was a little boy standing at the doorstep. Philza smiled and kneeled down so he was face to face with him. He had bright brown hair that matched his coffee brown eyes. He had white goggles sitting on his forehead and he was wearing a blue shirt and some dark blue pants. Tommy waved to the young boy and Tubbo looked at him, curiosity clear on his face. 

“Hey George… Can you tell me where your dads are?” The boy smiled at Philza and stepped aside to let the man in, pointing to the living room. Philza nodded and stood up, walking towards the chaos that was happening in the living room. Philza felt the little boy grab onto his pant leg as he followed the new comer into the house. 

“ANARCHY!!! I WILL ESCAPE FROM THESE MORTAL CHAINS AND DESTROY YOU ALL!!!” Philza heard someone yell and he immediately knew it was one of his insane sons. He looked in from the living room and saw Techno on top of the coffee table in the living room. He was holding a fake wooden sword, one which Philza had given him for his birthday, and was swinging it around like crazy. He had on a plain white button up shirt and brown baggy pants. But on his back he was wearing a red sheet to make it look like a cape and a cardboard crown he had made days prior. “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!! I’m the king here!!!”

“I’ll defeat you villain! Come and fight me!!!” Another voice yelled and in a second Wilbur had joined Techno on the table. He was holding a simple stick that he probably had found outside and was holding it like a sword. He had on a plain yellow sweater and brown pants. On his head sat a grey beanie that he always wore, the boy being too lazy to brush and style his own hair. Techno just smiled and pointed his sword towards his brother. They both swung their weapons, the sound of wood hitting wood echoing through the house. 

“BAD!! They’re fighting on the table again!” Philza heard an adult voice yell this time and saw Skeppy running into the room, not seeing Philza. He tried to grab Wilbur and get him off the table but Wilbur dodged his attempt and continued to swing his stick at Techno. Skeppy then tried to grab Techno but accidentally got hit in the shoulder with Wilbur’s stick. “Damn it!” 

“Language! Wilbur! Techno! Get off the table!” Bad yelled entering the room holding two kids. One had pitch black hair that was pushed back out of his face by a white headband. He wore a white shirt with a flame on the front over top of a black long sleeved shirt. His eyes were the color of coal, the boy’s eyes looking at Techno and Wilbur like they were crazy. The other kid Bad was holding was wearing a tan colored sweater with light brown pants. He had bright blue eyes… But the most surprising part about the boy was his cat ears and cat tail. 

“I’m trying to hold Ant and Sapnap! Now both of you off the table!” Bad ordered and Philza watched his two sons look at each other then back at Bad. Wilbur and Techno both groaned and hopped off the table. Bad watched the two boys two but then looked and saw Philza at the door way of the living room. “Oh! Hey Philza! I didn’t notice you were here! I’m guessing George let you in?”

“He sure did. He’s pretty smart for his age. Ten years old and already the leader of the house,” Philza said with a chuckle as he stepped aside, the little brunette coming into view. George smiled up at Philza one last time before running over to Bad, hugging the man’s leg. “I wish I had control over my kids as much as you do… Techno and WIlbur are a handful by themselves. And that’s not even including Tommy. Yours are all so well behaved. Like Sapnap barely cries and Ant is still four and already behaves really well. George doesn’t talk much unless he’s outside playing with friends,”

“Well it wasn’t always like this… Let me tell you that,” Bad said as he placed Sapnap down on the ground, George immediately grabbing his little brother’s hand and holding him close. Bad smiled at his two sons then noticed the other boy sitting in Philza’s arms. “Oh my gosh… Philza did you find another one-? Why is it always you who finds kids wherever you go?” Bad asked and Philza finally remembered that he was holding Tubbo in his arms.

“Oh this one? Found him in a box on our way back home from the market. Poor boy was all dirty and beat up. Lucky Tommy spotted the box he was in while we were walking by,” PHilza explained and Bad walked up to Tubbo, his black clawed hand running through Tubbo’s tangled thick brown hair. “His name is Tubbo and I’m planning for him to stay in the last extra room I’ve got back at the house. I was planning to get him some new clothes and everything.” 

“That better be the last kid you take in Philza… I don’t think Bad and I can take anymore. We’ve already got three on our own hands,” Skeppy said as he looked over at Techno and Wilbur then at Tommy who was shaking with the need to run around and probably join in his older brother’s fight. “Watching these two for just a few hours made me lose some of my sanity… I’m surprised you’re able to watch them every single day- I could probably never do that ever.” 

“I’m already pretty old Skeppy! Gotta live life to the fullest,” Philza laughed as Wilbur and Techno stood beside him. Wilbur grabbed into Philza’s jacket sleeve while Techno just stood a little bit behind his father. “I guess it’s time I get these four home and get this new one settled. I’ll see you guys tomorrow in the fields,” Philza said with a nod, heading back towards the door. Techno stuck his tongue out at Skeppy while Wilbur just snickered and waved. Tommy waved goodbye while Tubbo did the same but was hesitant. 

“By the end of the year that man is gonna have ten children or maybe even more,” Skeppy said with a sigh and Bad just chuckled at his husband. Skeppy collapsed into the couch but then let out a grunt when he felt a heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and soon saw Heorge climbing onto his lap. The man smiled and set his son next to him on the couch. Of course Sapnap was quick to follow his older brother climbing up to sit next to George. Bad smiled at the three boys and sat down next to Sapnap, Antfrost sitting in his lap. 

“Well I wouldn’t have our family any other way…”

————————————————

“Cool!!! New neighbor!! Look Tubbo! We’re brothers! We’re actual brothers!” Tommy cheered while Ohilza opened the door of the bedroom next to Tommy’s. Philza looked into the room and saw the green themed room. He smiled and brought the cleaned Tubbo inside. He was wearing Wilbur’s old shirt and a pair of Techno’s old pants. 

“What’s a b-brother?” Tubbo asked and Philza felt his heart melt a little bit. He set the brunette on the ground with a smile and ruffled the boy’s damp hair. On the other hand Tommy let out a huge gasp, jumping onto the bed next to Tubbo. 

“It’s what me and Wilbur are! Techno is kinda adopted like you but you're still our brothers!! We’re gonna be there for each other no matter what happens!” Tommy yelled and Tubbo looked at Tommy like he was a god. Philza could see the shine in his eyes as he looked up at the blonde. He smiled at the two young boys and then looked down at his watch. 

“Hey Tommy? Why don’t you and Tubbo go play in the fields? There are some bees here this year and I think Tubbo would love to see them,” Philza said and Tubbo immediately sat up, eyes darting around then landing on Tommy. Tommy nodded and grabbed Tubbo’s hand pulling him off the bed and out the door in a heartbeat. 

Philza sighed once the boys were gone and walked downstairs. He saw Techno reading a book on the couch while Wilbur was tuning his mini guitar. Philza took one more look at his watch and sighed. He had remembered that He, Skeppy, and Bad had invited some guests over to the farm. Some guests that might become permanent residents. But the one thing that was hard was they said they also had kids… So there was going to be more small children running around. But it wasn’t like Philza minded. He loved kids. 

“Hey dad…? Who’s coming tomorrow?” Techno asked out of the blue and Philza even jumped a bit. But before he could answer Wilbur looked up from his guitar. 

“Yeah dad. How many kids are there going to be? How many adults? Are the kids our age or are they as old as Tommy or George? Are the kids going to be older than us? Are they going to live in the house you've been making with Skeppy and Bad? What time are they going to get here? If they’re not planning to live with us then how long are they staying with us? Also! What are the kids na-“ Wilbur spilled out but when Philza realized his son wasn’t going to stop he put his hand up. Wilbur immediately went quiet, the boy shaking in excitement. 

“Bad said he met them through George and Sapnap’s friend. They’re from the town and are having trouble with money and haven’t opened up their market in awhile. There’ve been a few robberies and stuff like that and even murders. So Bad met up with them and we all agreed to let them stay here for a bit. We don’t know how long they’re staying but if they like it here enough they’ll be staying here permanently,” Philza explained and his two sons nodded. “Name wise I only know the name of the two adults… I know nothing about their kids other than they’re all related… Cousins I think.”

“When are they going to get here?” Techno asked and Philza sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

“I think they’re going to be here in a day or two… I honestly don’t know- I forgot to write it all down. Bad told him exactly when they were getting here but I was so busy that I forgot to note it down,” Philza said as he face palmed. Techno shrugged while Wilbur groaned. His two oldest sons were very different. Wilbur didn’t like the wait and liked knowing almost everything at once. Techno on the other hand was calm and patient… Well he was calm and patient when he’s not trying to destroy the house and his younger siblings. 

But Philza wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. New Families

“They’re here!!! They’re here!!! Look at the wagons!!! They’ve got horses!!!” Tommy yelled next to his father as he saw two wagons enter the farm gates. Tubbo smiled as he saw the wagons being pulled by horses, one man on each horse. Techno just watched the two men with caution as he clutched his wooden sword in his hand. Wilbur on the other hand just gripped into Philza’s robe as he saw the wagons get closer and closer. 

“Make sure you all greet them well ok? Sapnap? George? When they get here you can play with your friend and show him around ok?” Bad offered and his two sons nodded happily. George was excited to see his new friend again. Sapnap was excited to… They were both holding in the urge to run towards the wagons full speed so they could see their friend. Ant on the other hand was just sitting there in Bad’s arms, his focus was more on the wagons. He’s never seen many wagons before. 

Soon the wagons came to a stop in front of the two families. One man hopped off his horse first, his posture set tall and he looked very regal like that. He had on a blue button up shirt and black pants. His shoes were nothing like what they wore around the farm. His hair was slicked back and a dark brown. But what caught all of the kid’s attention were the prominent ram horns coming out from the man’s head. They were a dark grey, almost black and curled up. Even his ears were different, sticking out and somewhat folded over like a ram’s. His eyes even looked like a ram’s, the bright yellow eyes scanning the faces of each kid and adult. Yet he still smiled and shook Bad and Skeppy’s hand, even nodding over to Philza.

The next man to hop off his horse struggled a bit and didn’t carry himself with as much confidence. Yet he still looked good and carried himself with a smirk and a nice aura. He had pitch black hair with a blue beanie on his head. He even wore a zipped up blue jacket that had a single white stripe on each sleeve. He had on sweat pants that matched his jacket and his shoes were simple tennis shoes. He had night brown eyes and actually waved to the kids and nodded at the adults. But the one thing that set him apart from any other human was the nice sized yellow wings on the man’s back. They reminded Tubbo of duck wings. 

“Kids… This is Jschlatt and Quackity. They’re brothers and they are going to stay with us for a little bit. Jschlatt is a ram hybrid and Quackity is a duck hybrid. Now be nice to them and remember they have the same amount of authority as Skeppy, Bad, and I,” Philza explained and all the kids nodded. But Techno just clutched the sword in his hand as he sent the man with ram horns a glare. Quackity backed away from Techno a bit, scared of the energy the boy was giving off. Quackity and Jschlatt knew about Skeppy and Bad’s family but had only met Philza… 

They knew nothing about Philza’s four sons…

“Kids! Come on! You can come out of the wagons and meet everyone!” Jschlatt yelled and the wagons his horse had been pulling moved a bit. All the kids seemed to lean forward, craning their necks to try and be the first to see the new kids. Even Antfrost, only being four years old, was leaning in Bad’s arms so he could try and see the newcomers. Their brains were filled with questions and their bodies were full of overwhelming excitement. When the first kid came out of the wagon Jschlatt spoke again. “These are my two kids. One daughter and a son. Both adopted a little while back…” 

First was an older teen, older than any of the kids there. She might even be a bit older than Techno who was thirteen. She had rainbow colored hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were bright blue that could rival Tommy’s and she had a few freckles on her face. She wore a red trench coat and a tricorne. Her ears looked like sheep ears, her ears folded and even decorated with gold earrings and chains. Her gray pants were held up back a black belt with a golden buckle and she even had knee high black boots. The kids had never seen someone dressed like that other than characters in a book… She looked like a pirate. 

“This is Puffy who’s 15. Where is your brother? His friends are here and they’re waiting to play with him,” Jschlatt said and Puffy just nodded and stepped aside. When she did everyone saw a boy, much shorter and younger. He was gripping onto the girl’s red jacket, his knuckles almost white. 

The boy had blonde fluffy hair that stuck out in multiple directions. It looked like it hadn’t been brushed in awhile. They couldn’t see his face due to the white plastic mask covering his face, held there by a green ribbon tightly tied around his head. He wore a green hoodie and dark blue jeans, his brown boots only reaching his ankles. He had on black fingerless gloves and in the hand that wasn’t gripping Puffy’s jacket he was holding a wooden sword that was painted to make it look like it was made of diamonds. 

“This is Dream… He’s a bit shy and only nine,” Jschlatt said and Dream gave everyone a small wave “You can go and play with your friends buddy,” Jschlatt said and Dream nodded, letting go of Puffy’s jacket slowly and stepping towards his friends. He looked back at Puffy one more time, waving bye to his older sister before meeting up with Sapnap and George. In no time the three were running off towards the field to play a game called “Man Hunt”. Bad and Skeppy didn’t really understand the game but when their sons explained it to them they green lighted the game as safe. 

“Oh right- Hey! Kids! You’re turn! Come on and meet everyone!” Quackity called and two kids climbed out of the second wagon. Tommy took one look at one of the kids and decided he didn’t like him much. He looked really secretive. But Wilbur on the other hand saw the second kid that climbed out of the wagon and immediately fell in love. His heart was beating fast and he felt his face go red just at the sight of the new kid. 

Wilbur looked at the girl with blonde and brown hair. It reached her shoulders when it was tied up in a ponytail, two strands framing each side of her face. Her eyes were a pale teal color that Wilbur could just get lost in. Even with the glasses she looked beautiful. She was in a plain white shirt with a black cardigan over top. Her light blue jeans were a little big on her and were tucked into her black converse. She looked over at Wilbur and waved a bit with a small smile. Her face even went a bit pink at the sight of the brunette. 

Tommy stared at the girl’s older brother. He had a bad feeling about the boy for some reason. His brown hair was swept to one side and he stood tall with confidence. You could easily mistake the boy to be a child of Jschlatt’s due to just his posture. The smile he had on was cocky and confident as he looked around at all the remaining kids. He wore black sunglasses that hid his eyes from view. All he wore was a grey shirt that was tucked into deep blue jeans. They were cuffed at the bottom and the man wore black converse just like his little sister. 

While the kids talked Quackity went to scout the new house and see what was inside. Skeppy and Bad decided to head inside so they could get some food ready. The two families looked hungry so it would be best to get them some food. Jschlatt on the other hand walked up to Philza, the man meeting him the rest of the way. 

“Hey… Philza? Can I speak to you for a moment?” Jschlatt asked and Philza nodded, leaving his sons to the side as he stepped behind the wagon to talk to Jschlatt. The man seemed to fidget a bit as he looked at Philza. “So my son has a pet… He’s really attached to it too. It’s like a therapy animal for him. He’s practically in love with the thing. I was wondering if I had to tell you first or not.”

“Oh! Of course you can keep an animal around here. It is a farm after all. What animal is it?” Philza asked and Jschlatt seemed to fidget a little more with his sleeves when he asked the question. But the man just waited for the ram hybrid to answer. 

“Well that’s the thing- Dream found it out of nowhere. He was out in the woods and he kinda just picked it up. It’s still pretty young so he’s tame for all I know. But you know with animals they’re unpredictable,” Jschlatt said and Philza nodded in understanding. “Anyways- The animal is a fox… Dream left him in the wagon. The thing listens to anything the boy says. So he’s in there for now. But yeah. He named it Fundy and loves the fox with all his heart.”

“A fox..?” Philza asked and Jschlatt nodded, waving the man over to the back of the wagon. When Philza peeked inside he immediately saw the fox. The fox was curled up on the floor and on his head was a small little cap. He had nothing else other than the hat. “So that’s Fundy?”

“Yes that’s Fundy. So is it ok for my son to keep it here? I promise that he won’t mess up anything in the farm. It’s just that Dream needs him around,” Jschlatt said and Philza just nodded. He’d let the fox into the farm in a heartbeat if it helped the young boy out. It seemed like the small blonde couldn’t even leave his sister’s side without being scared out of his mind. 

“Is there anything I need to know about your kids Jschlatt?”

“Actually there is…”

————————-

“So w-what’s your name?” Wilbur asked as he stepped up to Quackity’s daughter. He was trying his best to keep calm. But his heart was beating in his ears and he felt sweaty. His mind was running really fast, barely being able to get words out. He was never one for meeting girls, with barely any girls living on the farm he didn’t really have much of a choice. But even before then he never really had a connection with a female other than his mother who was now god knows where. He never really knew why… Philza had said he’d find interest in them later in life- But right now Wilbur had fallen. He had fallen hard and he didn’t think he could get back up. 

“My name is Niki-! It’s nice to meet you Wilbur. This is my older brother Eret,” Niki said and Eret gave a small wave to the group, a smile still clear on his face. Techno slowly put his sword back as he looked at the two kids and Puffy only a few feet away. But he still wasn’t too keen on them being there. Techno wasn’t too good with new people. 

“So what are your names?” Puffy asked as she stood behind Eret and Niki. She practically towers over everyone with her height. But she still gave off the energy of someone kind and calm. She was the perfect person to be an older sister. 

“I’m Tubbo! This is Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno!” Tubbo said happily from behind Tommy. Tubbo had gotten more comfortable with other people around but wasn’t too used to being around others. So he usually hid behind Tommy, the blonde always willing to help out the younger brunette. Tommy might be calling Tubbo clingy for always being at his hip but Tommy was just as clingy. The boys were practically inseparable. 

“So you’re a sheep hybrid right?” Techno asked you if nowhere and Puffy seemed to perk up at that. She looked down at the shorter boy and tilted her hair to the side. “Your ears are a different shape and your hair looks like sheep wool. And your dad is a ram hybrid so a sheep wouldn’t be too far off.”

“Well yeah… I’m a sheep hybrid- Is something wrong with that?” She asked, her demeanor changing. She seemed more protective and she even put one hand on either Eret’s and Niki’s shoulders. “Everyone in the family is somewhat a hybrid…”

“Oh! Sorry- No there’s nothing wrong with that. George and Sapnap’s younger brother, Antforst, is a cat hybrid. I’m a piglin hybrid. Philza is somewhat part bird I think- Skeppy is part diamond golem… Bad is part enderman I think. You’ll have to ask him... Sapnap is a blaze hybrid and I don’t know about George but I know he’s not fully human,” Techno explained and Puffy seemed to calm down a bit, her hands leaving Niki and Eret’s shoulder. 

“Hey kids! Why don’t we get settled inside?” Quackity offered and Eret and Niki cheered, Puffy just shrugging with a smile. The three started to get into the wagons, sometimes throwing boxes out and sometimes setting things carefully onto the dirt path. The four brothers just stood there for a bit awkwardly. None of them really knew what to do. Yes they had the chance of being completely insane but they also had the chance of being a bit awkward when it came to new things.

“Do you think you guys can help us out?” Quackity asked the four brothers and they all nodded, Quackity just smiling at them as he explained what boxes were ok to just toss out the wagons and which boxes held fragile things. Soon they were all climbing in and out of the wagons, But Fundy was hiding within the boxes so no one saw him. Dream’s orders running through the animal’s head. 

‘Don't get found by anyone who isn’t an adult or Puffy’ the blonde boy had said. So Fundy kept hidden as soon as Philza and Jschlatt started talking and everyone started unloading the wagons. Fundy wasn’t too keen on meeting humans. He’s only ever listened to Dream and sometimes, but rarely, Puffy. He didn’t care about the other people, sometimes even nipping at others and growling. He would protect Dream when the boy couldn’t protect himself and would be with the blonde no matter what happened. 

At that moment Dream, George, and Sapnap came back from playing and saw that they were clearing out the wagons. Dream panicked, leaving his two friends as he ran towards the wagon with great speed. He knew that Fundy was still hiding because of his orders and he didn’t want anyone to find the fox. George and Sapnap looked at each other before running after Dream, both of them worried for their friend. Techno soon lifted up a chest, seeing the small fox behind it. Fundy snapped at him, Techno falling back a little before pulling out his sword. Without thinking he swung the sword down towards the fox. But before it made contact it hit another sword. Techno looked and saw Dream, his sword drawn and blocking his own. He could see the boy’s face because of the mask but he could tell he was angry. 

“Don't hurt Fundy…” Dream growled as he pushed Techno’s sword back and swung. Techno blocked the hit and jumped back, putting some distance between him and Dream. His eyebrow was raised as he looked at the boy. But he soon smirked and stood up tall, fixing his posture so his sword was held up and ready. “You hurt Fundy and I’ll beat you with my sword.”

“Let’s test that theory newbie…”


	3. Dream vs Techno

Fundy just darted from behind Dream and ran towards Puffy. Puffy caught the fox and looked into the wagon with Eret and Niki standing on either side of her. George and Sapnap finally caught up and looked into the wagon as well. Tubbo was hiding behind Tommy as they both watched what was happening, Wilbur standing by the two younger boys. Dream growled as he lunged forward, sword in hand. Dream had always had trouble controlling his temper, Techno having a hard time controlling his cockiness. Techno smirked and blocked the hit once again, using one hand to look fancy while fighting the boy. Before Techno could overtake Dream, the blonde ducked and tried to sweep Techno’s legs from underneath him. But the pink haired hybrid was much taller and was able to jump over Dream’s leg. Techno moved his leg and his foot and fit found a table place on the blond’s stomach. Techno moved his foot with as much force as he could. But Dream was so close he couldn’t get a good enough hit. But in the end he was able to kick Dream in the stomach and knock him into some boxes on the opposite side of the wagon. Dream could feel some things poking into his back, some items being crushed underneath his weight. Lucky he didn’t land on anything breakable.

Dream could feel his lungs stutter as he gasped for his breath. He struggled to breathe for a few seconds as he slowly stood up, one hand holding his sword and the other clutching at the front of his hoodie. The hybrid noticed that Dream’s mask had moved slightly, the boy’s mouth now visible. The blonde had fangs, freckles barely visible since most were on his cheeks. But his eyes were still covered by the mask. Techno was going for another kick but Dream quickly dove out of the way, Techno missing by only an inch making the hybrid sigh in annoyance. Dream jumped up to his feet, the boy being much lighter on his feet compared to Techno. Techno this time was the first to jump forwards, the two swords hitting each other repeatedly. George and Sapnap watched as the two fought in the wagon ready to jump in when needed. The other three Philza kids standing not too far behind the two just watching for entertainment. Eret and Niki had already run to go get the adults that were inside of the house with Puffy, not knowing how the fight between the two boys would end. Dream was only nine years old and Techno was thirteen. But they seemed to be equally matched. 

Techno stabbed his sword at Dream’s right arm, trying to give him a handicap. But the smaller boy was able to move out of the way and Techno’s sword got wedged between the boards of a nearby crate. Splinters flew everywhere around the two but they didn’t care, still being focused on the other. Techno could see the cheeky smirk on the boy’s face as he hit Techno’s sword downwards, the latter losing his grip on the sword and letting it go as he fell backwards. Techno gained his footing and glared at the boy who only smiled wide at him. He ran towards Dream and used his forearm to shove the younger boy aside with ease and yanked his sword out of the crate, his hand gaming blisters as he did so. Dream jumped back but fell with a grunt as Techno sweeped his legs out from under him. Techno swung his sword down onto Dream, so the blonde did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself backwards and jumped out of the wagon. He fell onto the dirt path, gaining his footing and quickie standing up with a small wince. Techno jumped down from the wagon quickly advancing on Dream, the younger boy trying to get Techno off of his feet as fast as possible. 

Techno and Dream swung at each other again and again, their hands gaining blisters. Dream felt like he was rubbing his hands raw, even if he had thin gloves on. But soon the aching in Dream’s arms got to him, his elbows becoming stiff and his shoulders barely being able to move. He ended up lowering his sword for a second- Techno taking the opening and swung his sword downwards. Techno was able to knock the mask off of the blonde’s face and for a second everyone held their breath. The mask seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion as Dream stumbled back, his breathing heavy because of how close the sword was to his face. Techno’s crimson eyes immediately looked at the boy’s face, he didn’t know if it was because of his driving curiosity or just the adrenaline rush… But he wanted to see the blonde’s face. 

Dream’s eyes looked like shining emeralds in the bright sunlight, the emotion behind his eyes were very readable… His face seemed to be very expressive. But the fact that his eyes were widened and his breathing was labored gave Techno a good idea what the boy was feeling just by that. Under Dream’s green eyes were dark forest green patches and light green patches that looked like freckles. What caught Techno’s eye was the huge scar that went across the boy’s face. Right across the bridge of his nose. It was a pretty big cut, almost touching his eyes. One inch higher and that hit would have made the boy completely blind. But the multiple green freckles told everyone one thing… At that moment that’s when Techno realized that Dream was a creeper hybrid, a very rare one at that if he could control his explosions while being attacked. 

Before Techno could see anymore of the boy’s face, Dream pulled up his hood and covered his face with one of his hands. He was only holding his sword in one shaking hand. Dream seemed to move quicker this time as he went right for the head, Techno having to duck to make it out just in time. But as he ducked Dream knocked the cardboard crown of the hybrid’s head. Techno growled as he picked up his foot, putting it right on Dream’s chest. Techno pushed as hard as he could and since Dream was shorter he went flying backwards. Dream fell onto his back, his sword flying who knows where and his elbows hitting the ground hard. He let out a groan as his eyes twisted shut in pain. By the time he gained the strength to look up Techno was holding a sword to his face. But something flashed in the boy's eyes. Dream felt pinned beneath his gaze and he couldn’t move as he struggled to breathe. The pig hybrid lifted his sword and stepped on Dream’s leg roughly. Dream let out a yelp as he watched Techno bring down his sword, aiming to stab his sword right into the blonde boy’s chest.

“Techno! Stop! You’re going to hurt him!” The kids heard a voice echo throughout the area. Suddenly Techno couldn’t bring the sword down onto Dream. But Techno was so determined to finish the job… To win. But then he saw the hand that was holding the blade. Philza’s hand was gaining splinters and blisters as he tried to stop Techno from hurting Dream. The hybrid then looked at the blonde on the ground. He was frozen, the boy breathing hard as he looked at Techno with eyes full of fear. He was completely terrified and Techno could tell he was about to cry. Guilt bloomed in the teen’s chest as he let go of the sword and stumbled away from Dream and his dad. While backing up he tripped over his feet and ended up falling onto his back, the two hybrid kids just looking at each other in fear. 

“Wilbur… Come help me with your brother. His hands are bleeding and he needs to rest for a moment. Tommy and Tubbo you both go stay with Bad and Skeppy for now,” Philza said and the boys nodded, Wilbur walking up to Techno and standing next to him. He helped his older brother off the ground, being careful not to agitate the hybrid. Tubbo and Tommy were going to run off towards Skeppy and Bad’s house but Tubbo stopped. He pulled himself away from Tommy’s hand and walked over to Techno’s crown sitting on the ground. He carefully trotted over to his older brother and set the crown on his head with a smile, soon meeting up with Tommy and holding his hand.

“Puffy get your brother… Eret. Niki. Come on let’s get him inside,” Quackity said and the three kids nodded, grabbing the shaking Dream from the ground. Fundy was quick to run towards the blonde and curl up into his lap so the boy could calm down a little bit. Quackity picked up Dream and the fox, slowly balancing the small boy in his arms and walking towards the house. Puffy walked at Quackity’s left while Eret walked on his right. Niki was about to follow but ran and grabbed Dream’s mask knowing the boy would want it for later. She waved goodbye to WIlbur before running into their new house. George was quick to grab his little brother’s hand, pulling Sapnap towards their house since they didn’t want to be outside alone. 

\--------------------------------------------------

“How are you feeling champ?” Quackity asked Dream as he sat the boy down in his room. Dream just sat there with Fundy in his lap, the fox trying to make the boy happy again. But Dream seemed to be as uptight as he was when he was on the ground. Niki carefully climbed onto the bed next to her dad. She clutched Dream’s mask in her hand as she settled onto the bed, reaching out to hand the boy his mask. Dream was quick to grab it and put it on his face, his breathing settling and his body less shaky then it was earlier. He nodded over at Niki as a thanks, his small smile unseen by everyone in the room. Jshlatt sat down at the edge of the bed next to his son and rubbed the blonde’s back to help him stop shaking completely. 

“What happened to you Dream? You usually don’t freeze up during fights like that- Even with me you’ll always laugh or something when you get pinned. I’m even older than you and I barely able pin you,” Eret brought up as he sat down at the foot of the bed, Puffy joining him. Dream just shrugged as he thought back to the duel he and Techno had. The pig hybrid was much bigger than him, almost a foot taller than him and four years older than him too. Just the look in the teen’s eyes was able to hold Dream down. That made him breathe faster as he held Fundy closer to him with one arm, the other clutching the pillow next to him. 

“Woah! Calm down Dream… You need to steady your breathing. Here- Copy me” Jschlatt said softly as he put his hand on top of the one that Dream was clutching the pillow with. The man started to breathe slowly, Dream copying him the best he could. Jschlatt noticed that Dream was slowly letting go of the pillow, soon gripping onto his dad’s hand tightly. Jschlatt just smiled sadly at his son as he brought him into a small hug once he could actually breathe normally. Soon Quackity was giving Dream a small smile as well, putting a hand on Dream’s shoulder. 

“Family pile!” Niki cheered as she crawled across the bed to sit next to Dream. She smiled when she could feel Dream looking at her, taking the time to get comfortable before completely sitting down next to her cousin. Eret and Puffy looked at each other before smiling and joining them. Eret sat next to his sister, his arms folded behind his head as Puffy sat down next to him, setting her hat on the bedside table. Finally Quackity just took his spot at the very edge of the bed, mimicking Jschlatt on the other side of the bed. 

“T-Thank you,” Dream said shakily as he slowly pet Fundy, the fox giving him a little yip. Dream smiled down at the fox from behind his mask and just leaned into the hug with Jschlatt. “I love you guys…”

————————————

“What happened to you two…? Puffy, Eret, and Niki came running into the house looking so worried,” Philza said as he looked at Techno, the hand that he had grabbed the sword with already bandaged and taken care of. Techno refused to meet his father’s eyes as Wilbur bandaged his brother’s hands. Wilbur was uncomfortable with the strange tension in the room. He’s been caught in the middle of Philza’s lectures to one of his brothers a lot of times… Sometimes it would be Philza telling Tommy it wasn’t ok to destroy things or telling Techno he couldn’t do whatever he wanted. But even though he got caught in the middle of things it didn’t get any easier to get sued to. So once Wilbur was done he slowly slipped out of the room, probably going to Bad and Skeppy’s house to check on Tommy and Tubbo. Finally once Wilbur shut the front door behind him the house was completely still and quiet Techno looked up a Philza. 

“I-... I didn’t mean to start a fight. I wasn’t thinking straight at all,” Techno started and Philza just sat there listening. “I saw the fox in the wagon and I was surprised. I pulled out my sword and without thinking I brought it down- And I was gonna hit it-! But then Dream jumped in front of it with his sword and blocked my hit. It was caught up in the moment. We both said some things we shouldn’t have- The words we both said- It was clear we were challenging each other. Dream seemed to be aggravated too… So we just went at it and started to fight- I didn’t mean for it to go that far- I didn’t mean to almost stab him,” Techno explained as he slowly looked back down at his bandaged hands, Techno was so disappointed in himself. Philza had only found Techno when he was about nine years old. But he knew what Techno had gone through nine years before he had met the boy… The fact that Techno was able to fight that good at his age? It was concerning at the least. 

“You know Techno? I’m not mad at you or Dream. I don’t blame either of you. You know that right?” Philza asked and Techno shrugged making Philza just sigh. “Believe it or not… I think you and Dream have a lot alike… Not saying it was right for either of you to fight like that- But you two… Both of you have got a talent for sword fighting and just combat in general,” Philza explained and Techno gave his father a weird look, he didn’t understand why his father was telling him any of this. 

“Listen to me Techno… I talked to Dream’s dad, Jschlatt, and he told me some things that he thought I needed to know… Specifically about Dream. Now I’m not telling you this so you can go around telling everyone. I’m telling you this so you can understand something. Anyways... He found Dream just recently, when the boy was about seven. Look at him fighting now at the age nine. You’re both amazing at it and you’re not even that far into your teenage years. And that’s probably because you two come from the exact same background,” Philza said and it took Techno a few seconds to process the words his father had said.

“We come from the same background-? But I- I came from- Really? We both come from there?- From that place?” Techno asked, surprised as his head shot up. His eyes were wide as he remembered his life before he met Philza. It was complete and utter hell… No kid should have gone through what they had gone through. No one deserved the treatment that Techno, and apparently Dream, had gotten. Everyday was a fight for survival and sometimes Techno had nightmares of what he went through… He lacked a childhood before he met Philza.

“You both were traded in a hybrid fighting ring… Both of you somehow escaped and were found by us. We’re guessing we found you both from different hybrid trafficking sights since I found you in the forest alone with just simple clothing and nothing else. Jschlatt found Dream at the beach, the boy was even playing with dolphins when he was found… You both have scars that were from the battle arena. Like Dream’s scar across his face and the scar above your right eye. You both got those from the battle field… So yeah… You both are more alike than you think,” Philza said and Techno’s hand immediately went up to his eyebrow scar like he was on autopilot. 

“I- Dad…? I’m so sorry…” Techno choked out as he looked down at the bed. Philza just gave his son a sad smile and pulled him into a hug. Techno let his head rest on his father’s chest, Philza’s chin resting on the boy’s head. They just sat there in the nice silence. He knew Techno didn’t like talking about his past and it was explanatory. Unlike Wilbur and Tommy the boy had gone through so much… Something Philza would sacrifice his life for just to reverse if he could.


End file.
